


Dark Skies Call Me Home

by queenofthenorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthenorth/pseuds/queenofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley is sent back to reverse the damages that were inflicted upon the future by the past. For the war never stopped and the struggle between good and evil begins to blur. </p>
<p>However, what does a certain blonde have to do with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constellations and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Im new to the harry potter universe but I have been a loyal reader of the books and its fan fiction for years now. I just wanted to see what I could add to the already beautiful community. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dainty feet poked out from underneath the long white gown that covered them. Curling the toes into the fresh dewed grass pale arms stretched as if though they were about to embrace the entire galaxy. Misty blue eyes closed in pleasure as the night air played with the long wild waves of blond hair that were attached to the petit figure. 

“Luna, are you coming back to the fire?” asked a deep yet gentle voice 

Turning her head, the young girl called Luna took in the young man standing by her. Standing at 5’8 feet and with hazel eyes that sparkled and brown styled hair she could say her best friend had become quite handsome. 

“Neville, your eyes match the stars did you know that?” she said dreamily casting a look towards the sky “They say the eyes are the window to the soul.” 

“Is that right?” he asked 

“Mmmmh, they show a person’s purest form that even they cannot hide away.” 

“If that’s true what do mine reveal?” 

Turning her head back to him she smiled brightly “That you’re absolutely mesmerizing.” 

Ducking his head down he rubbed his neck hiding his flushed face. 

“Shall we go back to others?” she asked  
Neville nodded taking her arm that she held out looping their arms together the friends made their way to the campsite. 

Once there it was obvious the others were in a heated conversation as Luna could feel the tension in the air. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived had his hands rubbing at his eyes pushing his glasses up a common gesture that showed his irritation. At his side was Hermione Granger the brains of the golden trio her face held one of complete frustration. 

Peering to the side through her hair she could see Ron Weasley rubbing his hand through his hair causing it to stick up at random angles. She always had liked when his hair was wild she wondered if she ran her hands through it would it be soft? Before she had a chance to look away the youngest Weasley son flicked his sapphire eyes over at her. Being found out she quickly snapped her eyes back to her two friends who wore irritated looks. 

She wondered what could have made them so agitated? 

“They are going to be killed if we do nothing.” Dean Thomas stated 

“You don’t think I don’t know that Dean? I know, but we have to aware of the consequences.” Hermione said 

“Damn the consequences, they are our friends nothing else matters.” said Seamus 

“So, your telling me that we are just going to march into death eater territory and just hope that they let us walk out of it freely?” asked Ron 

“They will kill us on the spot not to mention we would be offering them the only solution to ending the dark lord once and for all on a silver plate.” Hermione said trying to make them see reason

Luna could understand why Dean and Seamus would risk everything, the death eaters had their friends. Fred, Jordan, and Angelia were on a normal raid that should have only taken them about three days to complete. The Order had received information about the location of Salazar’s locket and the three had volunteered to go and check it out. However, when the three didn’t come back the order began to grow wary George wanted to be one the ones that went to check on their status. Luna saw the panicked look on his face she couldn’t blame him for it was his girlfriend and brother missing out there. 

On the fourth day of missing a searing pop could be heard downstairs along with a loud thud. Racing downstairs and flicking on the light due to the darkness that encased the house the occupants came face to face with a living nightmare. On the green shaggy carpet lay Angelia her body face down, the smell of blood came into the air. 

Hurrying Tonks and Remus lifted the girl upright what Luna saw would forever be incased into her head. Purple bruises decorated her arms and legs as her shirt was torn and if looking closely it appeared as if there her side was pooling with blood. 

“Angelia! No!” George screamed trying to move past his brothers that held him tight  
“She is still breathing we need to get her into the medical room!” Remus said lifting the girl into his arms whisking her away

“Neville, you were taking healing lessons on the side with Madam Pomfrey last year right?” Tonks said coming close to the boy 

“Yeah, but I only observed while she worked.” The boy said still staring at the pool of blood on the floor 

“Do you think you can remember her healing spells?” Tonks asked 

“I don’t-”

‘Neville, mate please.” George pleaded in a hoarse voice “Please don’t let her die.” 

Neville looked at the boy crumpling onto the ground with grief and water running down his face. Whatever Neville saw made him nod and snap into action. 

“I need need clean towels and we need boiling water and a lot of hands to hold her down.” He said looking at Tonks as they both started to the medic room

Molly along with Ginny volunteered to help in the operation as both had dealt with injuries before as their household was manly made of men they picked up a few tricks. It wasn’t until dawn when the screams of pain had died down and that they emerged did anyone move. 

“She is going to be okay.” Molly breathed  
Everyone sighed in relief as George went in to check on her. When Angelia felt better she revealed that she was only let go to deliver a personal message. Lifting up her shirt bloody words were etched onto her back. The message was clear they wanted the locket and if they didn’t get it they would kill the other two order members. 

“Shit.” Seamus had said 

It seemed everyone in the room agreed with the Irish boys sentiment. Shit indeed. 

That’s how their ragtag group had ended up here under the stars. 

“Not if all of us don’t go.” said Neville who had a calculating look on his face 

Blinking Luna came out of stupor to look at her best friend. 

“What do you mean Neville?” asked Harry 

“We send in only two of us to the location.” 

“They want locket but most importantly they want the boy who lived to deliver it they wont stand for anything else.” Ron said 

“That’s what we are going to do. We are going to give them Harry Potter.” He said a smirk forming on his face 

“We cannot just give the-oh, oh I understand now!” Hermione said her eyes glowing bright with understanding 

“I am lost here.” Dean said looking between the pair 

“Harry you wont mind losing a few hairs would you?” Hermione asked her friend with a small smile 

Clarity showed itself on his face. “Are you crazy? If we do this the two we send into that snake pit will be in danger once they find out.” 

“Its always a good thing that we have a trustworthy elf isn’t Harry.” Luna said misty eyes staring at the young man 

Piercing green eyes locked onto the young blonde woman crossed from him. Tilting her head, she gave him a look that either convinced him or had put him somewhat at ease with the plan. 

“Fine.” He consented 

“So, who is going to go?” asked Dean 

*****************************************************************************************************************************  
The hooded figure watched as the two teenagers made their way to the gothic medieval looking building. Watching the figure noted the young blonde accompanying the boy with glasses they took a shaky breath. 

“Luna Lovegood.” the figure said 

“The time is now we must move.” said the taller hooded figure behind them 

“This is where it first starts.” said the shorter figure 

Black mist covered their bodies as they appirated into the building just behind two gigantic white pillars hiding them from view. Peering out from the coverage the smaller figure took in the scene around them. 

Harry Potter in the flesh stood encircled by tall figures dressed in black each covering their faces with masks. These were death eaters soldiers highly skilled in the dark arts. With Harry stood Luna both with their wands out in case of a potential fight. 

“Well look here, little baby Potter all grown up.” said one death eater 

“Here for your little friends Potter? There isn’t much left of them.” Taunted another 

“I came just like you asked, where are they.” Harry said voice stern 

“We have them Potter.” One said with a flick of his wrist a black cloud of smoke formed to just disappear revealing three figures that were bloody and gagged 

“They’re hurt.” 

“Never said that we were going to be gentle now did we.” 

“Move back.” Harry said moving his wand towards the death eaters 

Holding their hands up the four death eaters backed up as Harry moved his wand with them. Luna ran to the bloody figures checking to see if they were still breathing to her relief they were still alive…for now. 

“They are still alive Harry.” Luna said standing again raising her wand 

Harry backed up to where they were the death eaters watching them with intensity. 

“We had a deal Potter, we give you back your friends and you give us the locket.” One death eater said holding out his hand 

“That was the deal wasn’t it, here take it.” Harry said throwing the locket to which the extended hand caught 

Examining the locket, the death eater missed the entrance of the elf that took both of their hands along with the unconscious figures. Upon closer inspection the death eater noticed the locket had the inscription that read Propriety of the Joke Shop. 

“What is this?” the death eater hissed 

“Oh that? That’s a personal favorite of mine whoever touches it is instantly in a show of pink.” 

The locket suddenly exploded causing a pink mist to combust in the air with it a bunch of glitter fell from the air covering the death eaters from head to toe. If the situation wasn’t dire the entire thing would be hilarious. 

“Dobby get us out of here.” Harry ordered 

Before they got the chance to appirate a spell came crashing towards them. Luna cast a shield charm the spell crashed against the blue barrier. The death eaters started to cast more sending them towards the duo. 

“Dobby take them to the safe house!” Luna said pushing the barrier further out 

“Luna, you’re not staying alone I will help you.” Harry said getting his wand out 

“No! They will need to be healed and we both know you’re the best healer in the Order.” Looking back at her friend she noticed the stricken look on his face “You have to go.” 

“This wasn’t the plan.” He said emotion filling his voice 

“It will be okay, once dobby has gotten you guys there safely he will come back for me.” She said looking at the elf with a knowing look 

The two seemed to have a silent conversation before the elf nodded taking hold of everyone again he forced Harry’s hand to his. 

“I will see you soon.” She smiled brightly as she saw the look cross her friends face, they both knew this was the end. Turning her back she could her him crying out her name as they disappeared, they were gone now and that meant she was alone facing four death eaters herself. 

Straitening her back she knew she was the only one thing stopping them from reaching her friends. With a new resolve she cast the barrier bigger until it exploded into a bright light blinding the four. She then began to run to the forest by the house hoping for coverage. Black smoke appeared in front of her quickly she cast Avis. Birds flew from the tip of her wand swarming the death eater making it impossible for him to cast anything as he was busy swatting the birds away. 

Darting past fallen branches Luna could hear them behind her. 

“Little whore, we are going to get you!” one sang 

She could see the mask of one gleaming at her right without taking her eyes off the clearing ahead she sent hurling hexes back at them. She heard one hit the ground as the word fuck echoed in the woods. She was almost the clearing when she felt a tug forcing her body to be carried into the air until she crashed onto the ground on her back. 

Her body felt the impact all at once as everything felt like it was on fire with pain. Blinking she could see the death eaters surround her. 

“Think you could just get away? Did you?” one death eater said the sneer in his voice evident  
She felt pressure on her side as one kicked her hard with his boot. 

“Your going to wish that you just gave us what we wanted.” Wiping out his wand the one that kicked her pointed it at her 

“Crucio” 

It felt like her body was being stabbed by millions of knives as she shook with excruciating pain. She couldn’t move the only thing she could do was scream in agony. Hot tears slid from her eyes as she just wanted everything to stop. 

“What was that? You want me to stop?” the voice taunted “Give me the locket.” 

Even in pain she spoke in shaky tones “Not bloody likely.” 

Shaking his head, he twirled the wand in his hands as he circled her. “You might change your mind, and if not well this is my entertainment for tonight.” 

Slashing his wand down misty white came out of the tip of his wand. She didn’t know what spell he used but her body began to burn everywhere. Cuts began to form on her pale skin shallow at first so she could barley feel it, but then the cuts began to cut deeper making her blood surface. Her white sundress grew dark maroon as she could feel her side being cut open. 

“This is the same spell I used on your dear little friend that we sent back.” He kneeled down to her level “That one was a screamer.” He said joyously 

“Fuck you.” she spat through the blood that was running out of her mouth and down her throat

“I wouldn’t lower myself to trash like you.” Grabbing her by her hair he made her look at him 

“Tell me where the Order is located, if you tell me I will make sure that when the dark lord comes he ends you rather quickly.”

She locked her lips together as a sign of refusal. The grip on her head grew harder making her wince. 

“Crucio” 

Screams of agony escaped from her iron locked lips as her spine arched her fingers gripping the grass hard. When the pain started to cease Luna couldn’t see straight for everything was out of focus as if everything was blurred. Turning her head to the right she could still see the four dark wizards that inflicted her injuries, but they were talking in hushed whispers. 

It was a snap in the air that made them go silent. She could feel goose bumps on her skin as she could see the outline of a finger dressed in black robes by them. The four had gone onto their knees lowering their heads. She knew this meant this was the dark lord. After, the spell that inflicted her bloody injuries she was sure her ears had been bleeding making it hard to hear anything else but her erratic beating heart. 

It was when she felt cold fingers grip her neck and lift her until her toes touched the ground she fully saw what terror would be like if it manifested into a living thing. Pale scales patched themselves along his skin, his nose was missing put into two slits so he could breath however this was not what scared her. No, it was his soulless black eyes that held her for it was like he was breaking apart every barrier she had until he saw into her very being. 

“Luna Lovegood is it?” his voice hissed out 

His hands gripped her throat squeezing until she couldn’t breath. “Your precious Order are like annoying fleas they refuse to die.”

Dropping his hand from her neck sent her crashing to the ground, she started coughing until air passed from her mouth into her lungs. She lifted her head up a little from her place on the grass to see him looking down at her. 

“You four are the ones that caught her correct?” he said not looking away from her 

“Yes, my lord it was I that called you.” The one to his left said 

“You have done a splendid job here thank you.” 

And with that the death eater was sent crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs. The others tried to run but red light connected with their backs all falling like domino pieces. 

“They had outlived their use, you understand.” He said smiling a murderous smile at her 

“Why?” Her voice hoarse from being semi- strangled 

“Why?” he questioned back 

“Why am I still alive.” She clarified 

“Oh my dear.” He said kneeling down to her level his hand reached out to play with a piece of white blonde hair “The reason your alive right now is simple really, your going to help me take down the Order and the boy hero.” 

“The nargels must have gotten into your head and stolen your mind. For the information in my mind is quite under lock and key.” She said airily 

“Nargels? Well, you know what they say nothing that torture wont cure.” 

Letting go off her hair he stood up taking out his wand he looked down at the bleeding girl. “Let us be on our way then.” 

With a snap the two were gone. The hooded strangers hiding behind the trees looked out at the spot the two had just disappeared from. 

“This was not in the instructions.” The tall one said 

“The girl is quite daft for everyone knows nargels hibernate at this time of year.” The smaller one said in a dreamy voice as they reached for their wand they took the taller one’s hand and said “Malfoy Mansion.”


	2. Losing Minds and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness comes to those that least expect it.

“They should have been back by now.” Harry said passing in front of the fire place 

“Harry, please wont you sit down and eat.” Molly said giving everyone in the room their meals though by looking at their faces it seemed everyone was on edge waiting. 

It had been almost a day since the two had left the burrow. Neville and Hermione brewed a polyjuice potion stealing some hair from Harry to mask his appearance. The plan was simple they would give the death eaters a fake locket that they had gotten from the joke shop. Using the smoke as a distraction they would take Fred and Jordon using dobby as an escape and come back to the safe house. However, that was this morning and it was nearing night now. 

A crack in the air caused everyone in the house on instinct to whip their wands out. Instantly dobby along with three others were standing in the foyer, a bloody Fred and Jordon were on the floor unconscious. Looking closer one could see the purple and black bruising on their bodies where their shirts were torn and on their faces. Dobby had crumbled onto the floor in relief as his little elf shoulders shook. Neville kept staring blankly at the air his arm still raised for when he extended out to Luna. 

“Fred!” Molly cried out as she raced over to where her son lied bound still with rope she waved her wand making the ropes disappear from both boy’s bodies. She checked their pulses glad to feel the veins moving. 

“What happened to you guys?” Ginny asked kneeling down to where the boys were with a wash cloth and bandages ready to wrap their wounds. She ripped a piece of cloth and soaked it into the water and begun cleaning Jordon’s face. Glancing up at Neville as she did so looking at him she could see the heart break in eyes and the firm set of his jaw is if he was trying to hold in a sob. Something was not right why was it just them here? What happened to Luna? 

“Neville, why is Luna not with you?” she questioned as she begun to wrap the sleeping boys head. 

Neville flinched as she spoke her girl best friends name. Holding out the cloth for Tonks to take the red head knelt down beside her friend holding her hand to his cheek. He flinched away from her touch as if he just noticed her presence then began to relax into her light touch. 

“Nevile, where is Luna?” she said softly as to not scare the boy 

“She,…..Luna…..she” he tried before inhaling deep shaking his head he stood up quickly his legs shaky making him hang onto the banister behind him. “She looked at me and she…” 

Ginny stood up slowly “Neville, tell me that she is on her way back.” 

The boy looked at her tears started making their way down his tan cheeks “Ginny, I am so sorry.” He said 

“Your lying.” She said softly as the sinking feeling in her heart began to manifest 

“The plan had failed the death eaters saw through us and began casting spells, they were fast but Luna was faster she put up a barrier. The barrier couldn’t stand much more of the spells casted at it, and she looked at me and told me to go. I…I tried to fight her and told her I was going to fight with her, but she just looked at me..” At this point Neville’s voice begun to crack “She looked at me and told me she would follow me after though we both knew in that moment, that she wouldn’t.” 

Ginny dropped onto the wooden floor her heart clenching painfully as hot tears flowed down her face. Her friend would never again say her strange words of wisdom, her brother would forever wear scars from being tortured, this war would break them until they were nothing but ash. 

“I hate this,” She said her fingers gripping the wooden floor “This war between light and dark it is a load of bullshit. Its nothing but death on each side as families are torn apart and for what? A mad man who stands by the ideology that the only way for the world to thrive is by killing off anyone not pure in their blood.” 

Placing a tender hand on Ginny’s shaking shoulder Hermione knelt down beside her “Her death along with the others who have fallen to the madness of this war will not have done it in vain.” 

“They fought and died believing in hope for the future.” George said helping a limping Angelina 

“I refuse to allow for the future to fall into the hands of a bigot.” Dean said from the couch 

Looking up Molly could see each face in the foyer filled with determination. Sighing she begun redressing the wounds on the sleeping boys, yes they were no longer children but adults who would usher in a new age of peace. In her heart she was a very proud mother. 

“We owe it to the dead and to those of the future to honor their wishes. We are going to end the dark lord once and for all.” Harry said in a strong voice each face looked up at him. Yes, he was the leader now and they all believed in him and for him that was enough. 

Everyone smiled basking in the warmth that was their makeshift family, the dark lord could take everything except for this feeling right here and now. 

 

“Do try to keep your blood from touching the carpet.” Voldemort said while sipping tea 

Luna tried to flip him what Ginny had referred to as the bird but couldn’t as her arms wouldn’t move for her entire body was limp. It had been almost two weeks since she was captured and the dark lord was beginning to grow restless. At first he had put her in the dungeons locking her in without food or water for a few days. Then when she refused to say anything that would jeopardize her friends he decided to up the stakes. 

That was how she found her self on the floor with her body feeling as if though it was going to be ripped apart. 

“Now, tell me where is the location of the Order.” Came the voice of her nightmares 

“Bellatrix, I believe it is time that our guest here starts to see the reason as to why she should help out our cause.” The dark lord said before beckoning the guards at the door to open them 

Tilting her head, she could see the shape of a man slumped over his feet dragging as the two death eaters dragged him forward. She could see sandy blonde long hair covering his face, but that didn’t stop her from recognizing him. 

“Luna, I believe you know remember this man, for he helped your mother to create you yes?” the dark lord said as he kept sipping his tea 

“Father?” she tried to say through a burning throat 

“Yes, very good my dear! This man is your father we have been giving him the five-star treatment if you will.” 

She tried to roll over to crawl to where they placed him on the floor but her body refused to move. Hot tears began forming in her eyes as she gave the feared wizard a murderous glance. 

“See this little bitch?” Bellatrix said gripping her hair making her look at her father “That is what happens when you support the little bastard boy, if you tell us the whereabouts of the Order we can release you two. No more torture, no more games this is the deal both of your lives for just one tiny location.” 

No, Luna knew that if she revealed the location of the burrow it would mean the slaughter of her friends and the only means of ridding the earth from the dark lord. 

“I wont tell you.” She gritted out through clenched teeth 

Standing up the dark lord peered down at her kicking her side until she was rolled over onto her back. “I will not hesitate to end this mans life.” His ruby eyes narrowed 

Looking over at her half beaten father she wanted nothing more than to throw her self at the mercy of the man that caused them all this grief. She wanted to go back home before the times of her mother’s death and before her childhood was robbed from her. But she knew that time had passed. 

“His death will always be on your hands. When you awake at night screaming from the terror you will see his face bloody and dead.” He spoke looking at his snake he nodded at her “Nagini, be a dear and show our little guest here how those who oppose me are treated.”

She saw the shadow of a long body slither out from his robes to the floor her scales were painted with black spots her teeth sharp as she opened her mouth to hiss. Moving forward the snake stopped in her pathway to look at Luna, black pupils meant hazel the snake looked as if she was calculating the girl on the floor before looking back at the man on the floor. 

The snake carried on opening her mouth wide her fangs out and her body was coiled preparing to strike. Luna couldn’t remember what happened next apart from the loud scream that ripped out of her throat and the hot tears that fell from her eyes as the snake launched itself upon her father ripping into his throat. When the snake was done, her father fell to the ground his hazel eyes forever soulless. His body lay in a ring of blood. 

Her vision turned black and the next thing she knew she awoke in the cell from her previous days. Her mind shut down entirely for the only person that loved her ever was now gone, his blood would forever stain her hands. The remaining innocence that was in her heart was crushed by the black abyss of madness. 

When they came to collect her from her cell the next day she didn’t put up a fight as they dragged her up the spiral staircase to the cold stoned room. In the center upon the dais sat the dark lord with his snake wrapped around his shoulders, and to his right sat his whore as some referred to Bellatrix as. The guards threw her down on the cold floor. 

“Your father is dead. Your friends think your dead.” The snake faced man said 

She didn’t care for the stares that she received from the death eaters that made up the crowd in the room. She didn’t care that when she looked up at the dark lord with hallow eyes. She no longer could for her body felt numb to the dark reality that seemed to want to consume her very soul. 

“You have nothing else to live for. Why don’t you just tell me what I wish to know.” 

She refused to answer. 

“You will speak when addressed you no good blood traitor.” One of the guards said smacking her hard in the face sending her to the floor again 

On shaky hands she balanced herself enough to balance on her knees. If god was even more cruel it looked as if she was bowing to the man. 

“I don’t think we are torturing her enough my love if she doesn’t even address those superior to her.” Bellatrix said getting up from her seat down the dais steps until she reached Luna reaching out a hand she snatched her blonde locks painfully “I think I should teach her.” 

The dark lord smirked for this little girl even though he murdered her father still refused him some would call that stupid others brave; however he didn’t know which to choose yet. 

“Bella, I have another idea.” Coming down the steps he looked at the girl and studied her. She was not going to tell him the information he wanted unless he had control over her completely, and that is exactly what he was going to do. 

“I am going to end this little cat and mouse game Mrs. Lovegood.”   
******************************************************************

“Thank you for allowing me to stay at your home uncle.” Said a young females voice 

“I have to ask what are you going to do now?” said the pale young man sitting next to the young women 

“I am going to do what I was sent here to do.” She said getting up grapping her cloak from the table 

“You were sent here to save the future but you know that means you have to kill her then, right?” he asked even though he could see the tension in her shoulders 

She slipped her mask of indifference on “I have no choice.” 

“I never thought a child would be willing to kill their parent.” 

The young red headed girl looked at the platinum blonde on the couch his eyes the same steely grey as his son. “Uncle Draco, this is war and I refuse to allow the future to fall into the hands of darkness again.” 

The young man looked down at his arm the dark mark decorated his pale skin looking up he saw the same mark upon her body. 

“Rose Weasley, you are a very interesting character and I will offer any help I can.” Draco said 

“I need one thing from you uncle.” 

“Name it.” 

“I need to break into the dark lord’s home by midnight tonight or else the future is going to be looking very grim.” 

Smirking the Malfoy grin he said “That my dear I can do for you.”


End file.
